


An Iterative Method

by Draco_Rattus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Rattus/pseuds/Draco_Rattus
Summary: Having become close during their time together in Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes and Moira O'Deorain plan to spend a night of passion in his room - at least, they *would* if visitors didn't keep turning up at the door every five minutes...





	An Iterative Method

**Author's Note:**

> ((This one's for McCree and Moira. You know who you are. <3 ))

It wasn’t the first time Moira O’Deorain had paid a visit to Gabriel Reyes’ room alone, and he certainly hoped it wouldn’t be the last. Although he had initially hired her on the merits of her scientific research - her highly-dubious, incredibly controversial , yet personally invaluable scientific research – their professional relationship had quickly turned into something more. They both seemed to view the world in a similar way, shirking authority for the sake of a preferred outcome, displaying signs of cruelty which some would even have called sadistic; and yet, in their line of work, it got things done. That was possibly the only reason why neither of them had been called up on it yet. That, and the fact that Jack Morrison seemed more than happy to look the other way.

Sitting on the bed beside Moira, Gabriel was certainly counting his blessings right now. It still seemed like a miracle every time she chose to come and visit him, and he wasn’t entirely convinced that her attentions were anything more than scientific in nature, but something within his instincts told him that wasn’t the case. The way she lay in his arms after they coupled together, the way she would kiss him when she believed them to be alone in her science lab together, the way her hand would casually brush against his own beneath the table during mission briefings; he could at least allow himself the luxury of believing that he meant more to her than merely being another test subject.

“If I ever get tired of this, please take me out the back and shoot me.” He was certainly purring his appreciation now as Moira’s fingers found the short hairs at the back of his neck, dancing their way across his skin towards his left ear where they slowly traced the shape of his earlobe, eliciting another long moan from his throat. “I swear you always know _right_ where to touch me to bring me to heel.”

“Exactly as intended.” Her acknowledgement was a purr of its own, her voice smooth and dangerous. “At least _somebody_ around here knows how to control you, and it’s certainly not Morrison.”

“It never was.” He grinned, turning his head slightly to smile at her, leaning forward to grace her lips with a kiss---

A sudden loud chime from the doorway shattered the moment, the irritating sound announcing the presence of a visitor and causing Gabriel to scowl and pull away from his partner with a muttered curse.

“Goddammit, it’s like they know this is exactly the worst time to come looking for me!” Growling to himself he got to his feet and stomped towards the door, pressing the button which would cause it to slide open – and there, on the other side, was none other than Jack Morrison himself. “Speak of the Devil, huh.”

“What?”

“Never mind, Jack. What do you want?”

“Oh, are you, uh…” Jack glanced over Gabriel’s shoulder, spotted Moira sitting on his bed, and had the decency to blush a shade of red. “Sorry, I thought you---“

“It’s been a long day. I just want to get some rest, okay?” Gabriel sighed and scratched at the back of his neck, feeling slightly awkward. “Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow.”

“Well… if you say so.” 

Jack nodded in assent, made his excuses and left, although Gabriel couldn’t help but notice that the man seemed somewhat confused. No matter; if the man had come to see him with urgent business, no doubt he would have barked it out as soon as the door was open. Jack Morrison was about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the frontal lobe. Making sure that the door was firmly closed behind him, Gabriel turned his attention back to Moira, pausing to stand before the bed and beginning to remove his shirt.

“Sucks to be popular, huh?” he muttered sarcastically, pulling the material over his broad shoulders. “Wonder how long it’ll be before I get my own fan club.”

“Such is the price of power,” Moira commented drily, settling back against the pillows while she quietly admired her partner’s body. Gabriel was larger than her, his well-muscled frame having been enhanced by his participation within the Super Soldier program as well as a lifetime of military service, but she had never found him to use his size against her. His chest was decorated with a pattern of scars, most of them received from his opponents, but she had inflicted several herself; some of them had been necessary to remove bullets and shrapnel from his flesh. Some of them marked where she had inserted implants beneath the skin, or required biological samples. Some of them had merely been for pleasure. “Think how popular you’d be if you were still the head of Overwatch. You’d never get a moment’s peace.”

“Don’t remind me.” He snapped in response, balling up his shirt and throwing it into the corner. It was still a sore point that Jack Morrison was the Golden Boy of the organization, scoring countless TV interviews and magazine articles while he, Gabriel, barely received a mention. “Perhaps if I was in charge, we’d actually get things done.”

Moira couldn’t argue with that. She shared Gabriel’s view that Overwatch were more concerned with maintaining their squeaky-clean appearance than actively striving to keep the world safe. Not that she particularly cared for the safety of the world as a whole, as long as she had a secret safe space to continue her research. That, however, was a conversation for another time, and she indicated as such by patting the space on the bed beside her. Gabriel didn’t need any further invitation, already taking a step towards her---

The door chime sounded again.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake! Who is it _now?”_ Cursing, he turned on his heel and stomped back to the door, opening it to reveal a pair of eyes glaring up at him, a face half-concealed by an angular mask. Oh great, it was the Shimada kid; just what he needed. Gabriel didn’t even bother trying to be civil. “What do _you_ want?”

“I was told to come here.” Genji Shimada shrugged, as if he couldn’t have cared less whether he was inconveniencing Gabriel by turning up at his door unannounced – which he probably didn’t. He was annoyingly observant too, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Moira O’Deorain apparently lying cozily over his pillows, and at the fact Gabriel was topless. “I do hope you’re not going to ask me to join in?”

“No!” Gabriel’s face was thunder, his refusal absolute. “Go _away,_ Genji!”

“If you say so.” 

With apparent indifference, Genji turned to leave with such swiftness that he even denied Gabriel the satisfaction of closing the door in the boy’s face.

“God, I _hate_ that kid!”

“Ah yes, Angela's little plaything. By the way, did anyone ever tell you that you’re _adorable_ when you’re angry?” Moira laughed from the bed, a wicked, acidic little chuckle. “It’s just so _precious.”_

“Plenty of times.” Gabriel scowled, his hands already on the waistband of his trousers as he strode back towards her. “Some of them even survived long enough to tell the tale.”

“Oh, lighten up, Gabriel.” She shifted slightly, propping herself up on one elbow to smile at him. “You might be quick to anger, but I’m sure I can help burn that rage out of your body soon enough.”

“Is that so?” He flashed a smile which could only be described as predatory, clambering onto the bed to kneel before Moira, a noticeable bulge filling out the front of his pants---

There was the door chime again.

Gabriel stopped. He paused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, releasing that same breath with an audible snarl, he marched back to the door, barely allowing it time to open before snapping in the face of whoever it was who happened to be standing on the other side. 

“WHAT?”

“Oh, er… hey there.” This time it was Jesse McCree who stood in the doorway, his hat cocked at a ridiculously jaunty angle, a curious expression on his face. “Hope I ain’t interruptin’ anythin’, Commander.”

“This had better be _good,_ Jesse.” Gabriel didn’t even bother to grace the cowboy with a response. “I didn’t _ask_ for you to be here, and I sure as Hell don’t _want_ you to be. What do _you_ want?”

“I was told you wanted to see me.”

“You were told wrong.” The older man hesitated. “Who told you that, anyway?”

“Captain Amari. Said she’d had a message that you wanted to speak to me about our latest debriefin’. Did I come at a bad time?”

“I was having a perfectly _good_ time until you showed up!” Gabriel was starting to get a headache. “Just… just go away, alright? I don’t want to see you right now. I’m _busy,_ and I’m going to be busy for at least the next hour or so.”

“Why’s that? Did you… oh.” Now it was Jesse’s turn to glance through the open doorway and spy Moira on the bed. “Guess I’ll take my leave, then.”

At this rate, thought Gabriel, it’d be easier to pay for a banner announcing that me and Moira are sleeping together and hang it up in the Mess Room just to save time.

“One more thing before I go though, Commander.” Jesse ushered Gabriel close, speaking in what he considered to be a conspiratorial whisper. “You treat her right, y’hear me? She certainly ain’t no lady, but she’s still all woman.”

Unfortunately for Gabriel, Jesse’s idea of a whisper sounded more like a bold statement; he spoke loud enough for Moira to hear, and although she did her utmost best to contain her amusement even she couldn’t stifle the snort of laughter which burst forth from her throat when he proclaimed her to be ‘all woman’. Jesse always had been an idealistic young idiot.

“Just _go!”_ Gabriel practically cuffed his protégé around the ear as he shoved him away and shut the door in his face. “What do I have to do to get five minutes of _peace_ around here, Moira?"

“You could get over here and pay some more attention to me, for a start. You heard what the boy said, Gabriel! I’m _all_ woman and I have _needs---"_

“Oh, shut up.” He glowered at her, although she continued to smirk at him as he stood over the bed, his face like thunder. “I don’t know why _you_ think it’s so funny, anyway."

“Come here, Gabriel.” She spread her arms wide to welcome him, her voice sweet and heavy with seduction, carrying the unspoken promise of solace and relief. “I’ve got a _far_ better idea as to how you can use that anger more productively…”

And, as was often the case, her idea was a very, very good one.

=========================

Moira was the first to rise, as usual. By the time Gabriel stirred into wakefulness she was already sitting up in the bed beside him, her datapad in hand, no doubt catching up on the latest news in the scientific community or jotting down whichever twisted ideas had taken form within her mind. She smiled down at him when she felt him move, patting him on the head with a gesture which could have been interpreted as patronising just as easily as it could have been genuine affection. 

“Good morning, Commander. I take it you slept well after last night?”

“You tell me, Doc. looks like you've already been awake for a while." He yawned, stretched, and shifted closer to her. "I’d love to know why all the interruptions, though. If Amari really wanted to see me that badly, or wanted to pass on some information, why didn’t she just come along and see me herself?”

“Come now, let’s not go blaming Captain Amari for something which really isn’t her fault.”

“Not her fault? But Jesse said she---"

“Jesse is very much mistaken… as usual.” Moira continued to tap away at the screen of her datapad. “Do you really think Amari would feel the need to send a succession of visitors to your room at that time of night? She’d be far too busy trying to keep Fareeha out of the classified mission files to worry about what the rest of us are up to.”

“But if it wasn’t Amari, then…” His face was already clouding over as the realisation began to take hold. _“You?”_

“Aren't we the clever one? Yes, it was me."

"Why, you---"

"Oh, shush, Gabriel. I sent out a fake memo, purportedly from Captain Amari, because wanted to see whether a heightened state of irritation would adversely affect your sexual performance; I think it went rather well, all things considered.” She smirked, tapping away at the screen of her electronic pad. “And I’m sure you’ll be pleased to hear that the answer is a definite ‘no’.”


End file.
